


【元旦贺文】26字母微小说

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Spanking, Whipping, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 没想到居然老伏生贺+元旦贺文两连发吧？？？哈利总攻大法好！如果你不喜欢看美少年·总攻·万人迷·哈利苏，请不要看！内含cp有：哈伏，哈斯，哈德，哈卢，哈卢和哈卢（并不重复，分别是卢修斯，卢平和卢娜）以及不常见cp：哈利x小天狼星，哈利x死神，哈利x蛇怪，哈利x布雷斯，哈利x贝拉特里克斯以及3p：哈利x马尔腐父子，哈利x双子以及彩蛋cp：开放式cp，代入谁都可以，是不是棒棒！争取做到：人无我有，只有你想不到，没有我写不了（说句狠话而已，表当真）





	【元旦贺文】26字母微小说

A-Amber: Harry/Voldemort  
琥珀：哈利x伏地魔  
哈利沿着那个挂坠盒光滑利落的边缘抚摸。正面镶着的琥珀与别的名贵宝石不同，毫不冰凉，反而微微有些发烫。哈利有时感觉指尖有脉动感，仿佛触到一记心跳。

B-Bribe: Harry/Voldemort  
侵蚀：哈利x伏地魔  
伏地魔：看看这些，一切都会是你的  
哈利：不，一切都会是我们的  
背景：老伏试图用权势腐蚀我哈，他成功了，或许……我哈是装的？

C-Childrenhood: Ignotus/Antioch, Ignotus/Cademus  
青梅竹马：伊格诺图斯x安提俄克，伊格诺图斯x卡德摩斯  
安提俄克和卡德摩斯捡到一个黑发绿眼的小男孩，后来他成了佩弗利尔家最不能得罪的三公子伊格诺图斯。  
背景：小时候的哈利时空旅行到佩弗利尔的时代。

D-Dad: Harry/Sirius  
爸爸：哈利x小天狼星  
哈利从帷幕中捡回一个变小的小天狼星。  
每当小天狼星看到任何打算勾搭哈利的男人女人，立刻吧唧一下亲在哈利脸上：爸爸！  
哈利：……

E-Everything: Harry/Sirius, Harry/Severus  
一切：哈利x小天狼星，哈利x西弗勒斯  
小天狼星·布莱克向来拥有他可望不可得的一切。  
纯血的血统，能够推心置腹的友谊，令人过目难忘的英俊相貌，甚至背弃家族时不顾一切的勇气。  
而现在……  
看着波特心如死灰般的眼神，他记起他曾在波特脑海里看见的那段幻想。  
他恍然惊觉那个人影的身份，那场故事的主角。  
或许……那些根本不是幻想。  
布莱克拥有他祈望的一切。  
Everything he wants.  
Everything.  
背景：我哈五年级时，ss曾看见我哈和某人的一段ooxx。他现在知道那是谁了。

F-Freak: Harry/Luna  
怪胎：哈利x卢娜  
“怎么了，Daddy?”  
“My Princess……”哈利难得露出迟疑的表情，“你会不会觉得我是一个怪胎？”  
“哦，Daddy，”卢娜眨着那双银灰色的眼睛，“放心吧，你的头脑和我一样清醒。”

Guitar: Harry/?  
游唱歌手：哈利x?  
他拐进翻倒巷那家大名鼎鼎的俱乐部，彩色的灯光流转，空气里弥漫着酒香，纸醉金迷。一个高挑的男人抱着吉他在台上唱歌。  
那双眼睛绿得就像索命咒一样。  
背景：双重生活的我哈，我哈平时在学校是个乖宝宝（并不），然而其实他早已身经百战（emmm），在翻倒巷的一个什么club R（鬼畜眼镜乱入）各种霸气侧漏……

H-Hide-and-Seek: Harry/Death  
自从哈利得到隐形衣后，死神再也没有赢过捉迷藏游戏。  
背景：后续接Master of Death篇。

I-Ice cream: Harry/Remus  
冰激凌：哈利x莱姆斯  
“笑什么？”  
“这是我的冰激凌吗？”莱姆斯从根部舔到顶端，眼睛却始终盯着哈利。  
“冰激凌？”  
莱姆斯一本正经地点点头：“带我进来找你的那个男孩叫我别紧张，他还说，如果我很听话，你大概会给我冰激凌吃。”  
“如果你很听话，你会得到更多奶油……”哈利挺了挺腰，往莱姆斯的嘴边凑了过去，“或许还有泡芙。”  
背景：冰激凌ice cream，奶油cream，内丨射creampie还有泡芙的意思

Joy: Harry/？  
天伦之乐：哈利x？  
平行世界。詹姆和莉莉没有死，陪伴哈利长大，但是最宠哈利的却是小天狼星。于是哈利11岁时带去霍格沃茨的宠物不是雪白的海德薇，而是乌漆墨黑的大脚板。  
小天狼星*得意笑*：谁敢欺负哈利，我怼死他！  
德拉科*打了一个喷嚏*：仿佛有谁在背后说我

Kink: Harry/Severus  
拇指小人：哈利x西弗勒斯  
“波特！波特！”他大声喊着。他听见波特的脚步由远及近，他的心不由安定下来。波特就着杯子喝掉一口茶，茶水瞬间只没过他的胸口了。  
“看看我们这位魔药大师，喝杯茶也能把自己淹死。”  
波特把他捞出茶杯，他浑身湿漉漉的。波特三两下就把他身上的那件外袍扒拉下来，拿起一块餐巾擦着他身上的茶水。  
“你看上去真是可爱，西弗。”波特的手漫不经心地摸着他略潮湿的头发。  
他努力瞪视波特，不过他怀疑这毫无用处，当他浑身赤裸并且身高满打满算最多只有4英寸的时候。  
“让我看看你有没有受伤。”  
波特伸出食指把他从头到脚捋了一把，带有薄茧的指尖惹得他浑身发痒，他腿一软就坐进了一块软绵绵的切片面包里，并且成功地陷了进去。  
“给我看看后面。”  
波特把他翻了个身，他扬起脖子，以免被那些面包碎屑呛死。那根手指在他的后方摩挲，波特轻柔地把什么软膏涂在他的穴口。那些软膏被他的体温融化，油腻腻黏糊糊地流了他一腿，不过味道倒是熟悉得很。  
黄油。  
他暗暗咬牙，诅咒这条披着格兰芬多皮的蛇。  
波特湿滑火热的舌尖把他腿上的黄油一点点舔干净，好像舔着烤肠表皮上溢出的油。他浑身瘫软地趴在面包片上，任由波特为所欲为。谁能想到呢，如果不是用来说什么自作聪明的话的时候，波特那根舌头简直要命。紧接着波特的指尖塞了进来，他完全放弃了抑制喘息声的想法。  
“想想其他人会说什么呢，要是他们知道一根手指就能满足你的话。”  
波特的指尖在他的后穴里寻找着，以找球手特有的敏锐，找到了他本以为小得几乎无法发现存在的那个点。  
“啊呀，”波特大呼小叫几乎震聋他的耳膜，“我允许你射了吗，西弗勒斯？”  
他低头几乎是羞愧地看了一眼那溅洒在面包上的白浊，他毫不怀疑波特打算叫他自己把这涂了料的面包吃下去。两只手指夹起了他，把他放在一枚苹果上。他迷迷糊糊地看见波特似乎拿起一把茶匙，如果波特想要他从此再也无法直视这些餐具的话，那么无疑波特快要成功了。  
当第一记钝痛落在他的臀上，他觉得自己的脸不争气地红成苹果。  
“这是惩罚。”波特语气里的笑意却出卖了他。“早餐时间，瞧瞧，我的茶……我的黄油面包……我的珍宝。”  
背景：“我的茶”是“my cup of tea”，指ss先前栽进去的那杯茶。黄油指的是哈哈大家都懂。“我的掌上明珠”是“the apple of my eye”，10cm小人确实可以算掌上明珠啦哈哈。后续接Vain Hopes篇。

L-Lap: Harry（Salazar）/Basilisk  
醉卧美人膝：哈利（萨拉查）x蛇怪  
千年前的礼堂  
蛇怪小姑凉：萨尔喜欢睡在我的膝盖上？  
千年后的密室  
蛇怪小姑凉：萨尔不喜欢睡在我的膝盖上了吗？

Master of Death: Harry/Death  
死神之主：哈利x死神  
死神：吾王，您能在曾经是我的后来是您的现在是我们的领地上持续待上一两小时吗？  
死神使出浑身解数，于是很长一段时间哈利都没有离开生死边境……

N-Nobody: Harry/?  
无人知晓：哈利x？  
他们故意争锋相对，这样就不会有人想到他们私下里做着更多身体上的交流。  
背景：开放式cp哈哈哈哈。

O-Ordinary: Harry/Blaise, Harry/Voldemort  
泯然众人：哈利x布雷斯，哈利x伏地魔  
伏地魔受够了他无用的仆人，他决定亲自动身前往霍格沃茨，宰掉那个无论如何不肯去死的男孩。他通过德拉科·马尔福修好的消失柜来到霍格沃茨。或许马尔福并不像他想的那样一无是处，他或许可以留下他们的命。出了有求必应室的大门，他吩咐马尔福去找波特。马尔福离开刚不久，他就看见哈利·波特朝他走来。他扬起一抹势在必得的微笑，今天就可以做个了结。  
“来得够早的，布雷斯。”  
这是他现在这副身体的模样确实是叫这个名字。马尔福说布雷斯·扎比尼从不引人注意，他这才决定服用复方汤剂变成扎比尼的模样。不过现在，波特直接叫扎比尼的教名……或许事情并不这么简单，不过他要做的，只是抬起魔杖。波特却一把搂住他的腰，让他浑身僵硬，动弹不得。  
没有人胆敢对黑魔王搂搂抱抱！  
“你想我了？我们进去，Carpe Diem.”  
这间屋子里的装饰超出了他最大的想象限度。不！黑魔王从不脸红！他只是觉得自己的耳朵很热。  
“今天想玩什么？”  
现在他征服世界的计划可能需要做一点点改变。  
背景：Carpe Diem意为“及时行乐”。

P-Playboy: Harry/Draco, Harry/All  
花花公子：哈利x德拉科，哈利总攻  
从门缝里透进迷离的音乐，夹杂着两人压低的喘息声，传入耳中。  
“我自四海为家，所到便是牵挂……”  
他的双腿搁在波特肩上，双手绕着波特的脖子，想要得到更多触碰，更多摩擦。快感如浪袭来，身下的坐便器盖子随着他身体起伏发出有节奏感的声音。  
“哪怕温存醉人，从不为谁停下……”  
他，德拉科·马尔福，在酒吧的厕所隔间，张开双腿，吞吐着一个男人。想想他的父亲会说什么？他觉得有些好笑。  
“什么？”波特含糊地问。  
“《预言家日报》天天报道你的新闻，今天的标题是‘救世之星将周游世界’……”  
他想去吻波特的双唇，那会不会如海洋般咸涩？波特却在最后一刻扭头避开。  
“你我拥吻刹那，与你预想有差……”  
“这是真的。”波特看见了他脸上的表情，又重复了一遍，“这是真的。”那双绿眸看着他，只是看着他。“如果你以为我们之间的一切存在任何更深的内涵，那么你恐怕错了。”  
他清了清喉咙：“我当然不会有这种愚蠢的情绪。”  
“那么，继续？”  
他用动作回答了波特，他的四肢缠绕上波特的背。至少让他得到这一次。滚烫的精液灌满了他的体内，他却只觉得浑身发冷。喑哑的歌声仿佛在他耳畔朝他低语，在他的脑海中一遍又一遍地重复回响。  
“你爱上的人，他只爱天涯。”  
背景：灵感来自歌曲《Papa Was a Rodeo》。

Q-Quality: Harry/Fred, Harry/George  
品质：哈利x弗雷德，哈利x乔治  
弗雷德和乔治在翻倒巷新开了一家情趣用品商店，各种情趣玩具都由他们亲身试验过。  
哈利作为大股东，当然需要检查各项产品的质量。

R-Rendezvous: Harry/Voldemort, Harry/All  
秘密会议：哈利x伏地魔，哈利总攻  
老伏：西弗勒斯，告诉我一点关于波特的没人知道的事情  
ss：  
ss：他的几把贼大  
lm：  
lm：我知道  
lm：德拉科告诉我的  
dm：我没有告诉过你这个  
lm：  
dm：  
老伏：我要听没人知道的事情  
老伏：不是人人都知道的事情  
老伏：更不是我早就知道的事情  
背景：哈哈OOC不解释¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

S-Study: Harry/Draco, Harry/Lucius  
书房：哈利x德拉科，哈利x卢修斯  
卢修斯回家，发现家里来了一个不速之客，正忙着把德拉科干进书桌里。黑发贴在额上，隐隐露出那道大名鼎鼎的闪电伤疤。不受欢迎的来客抬头看他，不，大概没有那么不受欢迎。

T-Trophy: Harry/Severus, Harry/All  
战利品：哈利x西弗勒斯，哈利总攻  
波特抚弄着他的下体，那里被牢牢紧束，叫他不能随心所欲地发泄。波特抬起手，让他看着那只黏着那些半透明分泌物的手。波特把丝丝缕缕的液体仔细地涂抹在他的唇上，那双绿眸透出的专注令他的内心猛然升起强烈的欲念，几乎要把他所剩无多的理智吞没。  
他的双腿缠在波特的腰肢上。他能清晰地描绘出那根埋在他身体里的东西的形状。波特的每一下都顶在他的敏感点上，似要把他的五脏六腑撞碎。一想到即将来临的雄浑有力的高潮，他的身体更加燥热难耐，叫他无力自持。  
“求我，西弗勒斯，求我。” 波特贴着他的唇畔诱哄着他，“或者，说点我想听的，你知道的。”  
他略微张开口，狠狠咬在波特的嘴角，一股铁锈味侵入他的口腔。波特甩手扇了他一记耳光，打得他眼冒金星。他的头歪向一旁，脸颊火辣辣地痛。他合上眼睛，依然不发一语。波特退出他的身体，精液涌了出来。他的后穴失去了巨物的填充，不适应地收缩着。床猛地一轻，波特下了床。接着，他听见窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，和门开合的声音。波特走了。  
哪怕卢修斯总是一脸得意地在言语里虚张声势，他依然比这里的任何人都清楚每个夜晚波特身在何处。黑魔王的覆灭之后，波特终究是成了魔法界新的君主。波特虽然不似前任黑魔王那样乐衷于钻心咒，但是谁都拿不准一个无聊的黑魔王会做出什么来，尤其是连卢修斯这样眼高于顶，也最后臣服在波特的王座下。不，他可不是为了魔法界的和平安稳自愿献身，他是一个斯莱特林，而斯莱特林只看重自己的利益。  
卢修斯以为自己可以讨好波特，可是卢修斯忘了，这个世界上从不缺少试图取悦波特的人。卢修斯不明白他为何不肯顺服波特，而他始终有着充分的理由。俊美的容貌和柔软的躯体从来都不稀有，波特想要征服，而征服的过程远比征服的结局有趣味。卢修斯不知道自己不过是那些被征服到的无趣的战利品之一罢了。  
哪怕在最意乱情迷的时候，他都始终小心地不让那些情绪浮出水面。他永远都不会被波特驯服，或者说，他永远都不会告诉波特。于是，波特总会回来。  
他依旧合着双眼躺在被体液浸透的湿冷床单上，无意触碰下身依然坚挺的阴茎。  
他等待着。  
背景：看了一篇哈卢的文产生的脑洞。我哈各种调/教lm，最后lm被驯服了。我就在想，如果驯服lm之后我哈就觉得没趣了呢？但是ss已经摸清了我哈的心理，他就不会submit，至少表面上不会，内心么，嘿嘿嘿嘿……

U-Ugly: Harry/Voldemort  
吃藕：哈利x伏地魔  
我哈：看看这个黑魔标记，伏地魔你意识到了吗？你中意的每个东西都跟你一样丑！  
老伏：我可以轻易举出至少一个反例  
老伏*得意笑*：因为我最中意你了  
lm（进入房间）  
lm（退出房间）  
作者说：同情lm一秒

Vain Hope: Harry/Severus  
徒劳无望：哈利x西弗勒斯  
坩埚里的药剂已然冷却，他渐渐醒来。幻象消失无踪，现实世界在他眼前展开。他没有因为什么魔药事故而缩小，他只是在试验一剂叫人入梦的魔药。不过，正如厄里斯魔镜一般，再美的梦境也终是虚无。  
他没想到自己能够活下来的。他从圣芒戈醒来后第一个见到的人正是波特，之后他甚至更加频繁地露面，似乎昭示着和解。  
“你可以不必再来了。”看见波特的表情，他讥讽地说，“你想问为什么？波特，你非要我说明白吗？因为我不能忍受又被一个波特救了！”  
波特确实再也没有出现。想来可笑，除此之外，波特从没听过他的话。  
他记起邓布利多当时问他：“多么感人啊，西弗勒斯，你喜欢上那个男孩了吗？”  
他记得自己不假思索的回答。好像他已经私下练习多少遍，以防真会有人问他如此显而易见的问题。  
可能是邓布利多，可能是黑魔王，可能是任何人，可能是他自己。  
他不喜欢波特。  
他不能喜欢波特。  
他不可能喜欢波特。  
他唯有先说服自己，才能说服其他人。  
心有所牵，如此危险。  
这世界有许多颜色，而这药剂偏就是莹莹绿色，仿佛逼迫他正视他所逃避的答案。命运如此讽刺，他向来知道。他把步骤和要点依次写好，只剩药剂尚待命名。  
如果说厄里斯魔镜是欲望，这副药剂大约是希望。而无谓的希望，终是无望。  
Vain Hope.

W-Wish: Harry/Lucius  
得偿夙愿：哈利x卢修斯  
一只保养得当的手搭上他的膝头，哈利垂下眼睛，看见卢修斯·马尔福跪倒在他的脚下，浑身不着寸缕。一看见那张脸，他下意识捏紧了魔杖，恨不得立时给他一个恶咒。叫他改变心意的是马尔福紧接下来的举动。马尔福细长的脖颈向上仰着，又忽然低下头去，俯身含住他的阴茎。他看着那张平素冷漠的薄唇张到最开，火热的口腔内壁包住着他的阴茎。他后退，直到靠在椅背上，避无可避。谁知马尔福立刻凑了上来，把它重新含好。  
这个向来高高在上的马尔福，正跪在他的脚下，苍白的面上透出一抹红晕，虔诚地吮吸着他，好像这是什么至高无上的美味。光凭那条舌头，马尔福把他拽入销魂蚀骨的深渊，叫他欲罢不能。  
马尔福在他勃起的阴茎顶端落下一吻，他的手落在马尔福的头顶上，那些发丝比他想象中还要柔软。马尔福抬起头，一双灰眸里只倒映出他的身影，仿佛深深为他着迷。保持着视线接触，马尔福伏在他的膝上，手指插在自己的身后，努力开垦着自己，气喘吁吁。终于，马尔福起身坐到他的腿上，把他的阴茎放入体内，上上下下起伏波动。销魂的快感潮水般席卷而来，势要将他吞没。  
“王……”  
马尔福的手围在他的脖颈上，脑袋往后昂着，肆无忌惮地大声呻吟。他内心的厌恶感减轻不少，取而代之的是凌虐的冲动。马尔福的身体因情欲透出娇嫩的淡粉色，肌肤上浮着一层薄薄的汗水。他抚摸着马尔福的胸膛，他手掌下的那颗心脏为他的举动飞速跳动着。  
“王……”马尔福的语句支离破碎，夹杂着充满快感的喘息，“王……”  
“真想不到，你有这么细腻的皮肤。”  
无心的语句似乎刺痛了马尔福，那双眼里透出几分软弱。  
"这副身体……对……您……失去吸引力……了吗？您……您已经……整整……一天……没有碰过……我了……"  
整整一天？那可真是好长时间啊，他内心讽刺地想着。马尔福用力夹了他一下，唤回他恍惚的神智。他尽数射在马尔福的体内，换来一声满足的长叹。梅林啊，谁能想到高傲如马尔福一本正经的表皮下却是这样淫乱放荡呢？  
"请您赐予您的仆人一次机会，或许我能叫您改变看法，认为这具身体还不至于过于无趣。"  
两人来到卧室。他把马尔福推在床上，马尔福立刻会意地自觉跪伏下来，撅起那个浑圆挺翘的屁股，甚至露出隐藏在臀肉中的粉嫩穴口。  
那个地方依然湿滑黏腻，在他进入的时候还隐约传来“噗呲”的水声。无从言说的复杂感觉在他的内心纠缠，挥之不去的愤怒反而激发了他的情欲。他全数抽出，又完全顶回，狠辣地撞着马尔福最深的地方。无论他动作如何粗暴，马尔福始终乖顺温驯地承受着。不管怎么说，这样纯粹的顺从取悦了他。  
那双手摁在床单，支撑着自己，身下那根阴茎随着他抽插的节奏晃着。马尔福回头看他，专注的眼神暗藏灼热，眼角泛红，整个人因为被情欲操纵而显出几分媚态。他没再克制，直接射了出来。单凭后穴的刺激，马尔福不曾得到任何抚慰触碰的阴茎依然抵达了高潮。  
哈利低声笑了出来。马尔福依然沉浸在高潮的余韵里，只是下意识地把茫然的目光投向了声音源头。他摇了摇头，没什么了不得，他不过是回想起他为何成为黑魔王。  
背景：五年级神秘事务司，我哈走错了路，无意和未来成为黑魔王的我哈交换了灵魂，并和lm来了一次。黑魔王我哈记得曾经的事，于是调戏了lm并且穿了回去。第一段是五年级我哈，最后一段是黑魔王我哈。当时五年级和lm的那次正是我哈成为黑魔王的起因。

X-Xmas Present: Harry/？  
圣诞礼物：哈利x？  
他的嘴里咬着一根皮带，他的四肢缠着金绿色的缎带，把他拉成一个X形。焦灼地等了不知多久，他伸向天花板的双臂肌肉开始向他抗议，如果那人并不费心想要见他……  
“吱呀”一声，门被推开了。  
一个身影走了进来，昏暗的烛火在来者的绿眸里跳跃。那人拿下他嘴里咬着的皮带，在掌心里轻轻拍打着，一双眼睛专注地打量着他。他为那种强烈的注视面色发红，他呻吟着刺向空气，期冀得到什么摩擦。他的声音因情欲而嘶哑。  
“……做任何你想做的。”  
背景：后续接Yoghurt篇，就在下面哟。

Y-Yoghurt: Harry/?  
酸奶：哈利x？  
屁股整个像被火烧着，他趴在柔软的床垫上，等着身后人的下一步动作。那个绿眼睛的恶魔迟迟没有动静，他不由发出一声哀怨的呜咽。  
“做些什么……什么都行。”  
床垫往下一压，冰冷的液体涂上他的臀肉。  
“……什么？”  
一根灵活的舌头在他的后部游走，把那些液体一点点舔去。如此几番，灼烧感减轻不少，取而代之是他的脸颊滚烫。那个瓶子被随手放在床头，在那根舌头开始探索他身体更深处让他理智全无的前几秒之间，他隐约看见瓶身上标着是香草味酸奶。  
而他们之间的一切却和香草毫无关系。  
背景：又是开放式cp哈哈哈哈，我是不是棒棒？vanilla香草，还有纯洁sex的意思，与kinky sex相对。

Z-Z-Shaped: Harry/Bellatrix  
Z字形：哈利x贝拉特里克斯  
贝拉特里克斯整个人摆成Z字形。  
她即将被强奸。  
而且被插入的会是她的屁股。  
由那个她一度看轻的男孩。  
波特裸着他健美的身躯走了进来。贝拉特里克斯张大了嘴，她觉得这个少年应该扶着他的下体，她怀疑他时刻都可能因为重心不稳朝前倒下。  
波特的男根越来越靠近她的屁股，她能够想象出那种撕裂的痛感。她尖叫起来，胡乱地喊着她后悔了，她改变主意了。  
波特在她的屁股上打了一巴掌，命令她安静下来。波特说这样很好，他依然会强奸她，明天也是，后天也是。  
END


End file.
